japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kiyone Kotetsu
Kiyone Kotetsu (虎徹 清音) is the lieutenant of the Fourth Division under her older sister Isane Kotetsu, who is her captain. She is also the former co 3rd Seat officer of the Thirteenth Division in the Gotei 13 under the late Captain Jushiro Ukitake. She had originally shared her position with Sentaro Kotsubaki. Background Her past is unknown except that she was born on the day of September 22nd. Shortly after Rukia Kuchiki had joined the 13th Division, she served as an assistant to Kiyone. Some time later, a drunken Kiyone and Sentaro eavesdropped on a conversation between her, and Kaien Shiba. They applauded Kaien on his words before he asked if they were drunk again. Sentaro told Rukia that he is from the Rukongai district as well and people talked behind his back about him. Kaien then ordered them back to their posts. Some time after Miyako Shiba's death, Sentaro and Kiyone became the 13th Division's 3rd Seat officers. When Rukia was informed that she was being sent on a mission to the Human World, Kiyone reassured her that she was not being transferred. She and Sentaro then began to squabble until Ukitake appeared. She told the captain that he ought to be resting, but he insisted that he was fine. Kiyone and Sentaro then listened on as he talked to Rukia about letting Byakuya know about her mission. Personality Kiyone is the younger sister of Isane Kotetsu, the lieutenant of the Fourth Division. Unlike her older sister, Kiyone is very open and excitable, but she does share Isane's sense of loyalty. She holds her captain, Jushiro Ukitake, in high regard and always tries to impress him in any way possible, even if she has to ruin her partner Sentaro Kotsubaki to do so. She frequently engages in competition with Sentaro over who admires and/or loves him more, much to Ukitake's exasperation. Like other female Shinigami, she is a member of the Shinigami Women's Association. She is even willing to help Sui-Feng pin Ukitake to a tree with kunai knives and slash open his clothing so she can have "sexy" photos of him, although she does jabber "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" while she photographs him. Appearance Kiyone is petite, has dark blond hair and gray eyes. She wears a standard Shinigami uniform with the collar of a white shirt protruding over her top, and white gloves. Abilities Shunpo While not seen often, Kiyone showed enough skill in Shunpo to appear immediately to not keep her captain waiting. Shikai Not Yet Revealed Bankai Not Yet Achieved 'Bleach (Anime)' Soul Society arc After Ichigo Kurosaki, Ganju Shiba and Hanataro Yamada's attempt to rescue Rukia is foiled, Ukitake calls for Sentaro and Kiyone. The pair appear and Ukitake asks why they followed him there when he told them not to come as it was too dangerous. Sentaro comments that it was scary and says that because he respects Ukitake so much, he cannot help following him. Kiyone is annoyed by this, calling it a cheap shot and says that she respects Ukitake more. The pair argue until Ukitake tells Kiyone to contact the Fourth Division so that Ganju's injuries can be treated. As Sentaro carries the unconscious Rukia back inside the prison, he tells her that he is sorry and that he and Ukitake will get her out of prison. Kiyone hears this and complains, saying that she is more concerned about Rukia and that she and Ukitake will get her out. As the two squabble again, Sentaro tells her to contact the Fourth Division, but she insists that she was on her way there anyway. Kiyone covers her ears as Sentaro very loudly reads Captain Retsu Unohana a message from Ukitake which asks for clemency in punishing Hanataro. They listen as Unohana points out that because of his help, the Ryoka did more damage than they would have done alone. On the morning of Rukia's execution, Sentaro notices the beginning of the release of the Sokyoku. He states that this is bad and asks Kiyone if the captain is ready. She tells him not to yell for no reason, before yelling for Ukitake. She ignores Sentaro's criticism and informs the captain of the news. Ukitake emerges from behind a door, stating that it took him longer than anticipated to remove the seal from the Shihoin Shield. He then tells them that since the Central 46 ruled against stopping Rukia's execution, they have to destroy the Sokyoku. The pair acknowledge his order. The three of them rush towards the Sokyoku Hill and arrive as the Sokyoku is preparing to make a second attempt at killing Rukia. They witness Ichigo destroying the Sokyoku's scaffold. In spite of Sentaro's warning not to, Kiyone tries to go to her injured sister's side. Sentaro is knocked aside as Suì Feng moves to stop Kiyone. Suì-Feng tells Kiyone that she should be ashamed of herself for betraying the Gotei 13 and threatens her. However, she is dragged away by Yoruichi Shihoin, leaving Kiyone and Sentaro lying there. Unohana then ferries Kiyone, and the other injured individuals inside Minazuki to the 4th Division to be treated. While Sentaro and Kiyone are recovering, they both receive Isane Kotetsu's message elaborating on Sosuke Aizen's betrayal. Bounts arc Kiyone is present when Ukitake announces to the members of the Division that all communication between Soul Society and the Human World is to be stopped temporarily and that the Senkaimon is to be closed. When the Bounts invade Soul Society, Sentaro and Kiyone lead a group of Shinigami to Rukongai's 43rd District to aid Rukia. Kiyone and Sentaro hear via Hell Butterfly about that Bount's objective is a number of devices called Jokaisho. They are told that the Hell Butterflies will aid them in searching for the devices. When they find one of the Jokaisho, Ukitake orders Kiyone and Sentaro to begin sealing it up. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc When the captains, lieutenants, and other top members of the Gotei 13 are summoned to the Sokyoku Hill by Yamamoto, Sentaro and Kiyone talk with Rukia and Mayuri Kurotsuchi as they wait. Kiyone and Sentarō leap in front of Ukitake and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya when Muramasa appears before them, ready to draw their swords. They then look on as Captain Sajin Komamura confronts Muramasa with his Bankai, only to be attacked by it himself and cut down by Tenken. They continue to watch as the other captains and lieutenants try and fail to release their Zanpakuto and subsequently listen as Muramasa explains that he has freed the spirits of the Zanpakuto, who then appear alongside him. The following day, Sentaro and Kiyone silently kneel behind Ukitake as he discusses the situation with Unohana, Yoruichi, and Shunsui Kyoraku. Beast Swords arc In a meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association, Kiyone is talking with Isane when the walls lift up and Byakuya notices them. Kiyone and Sentaro are among the Shinigami and Zanpakuto Spirits that surround Zabimaru and Senbonzakura when they wreck the S.R.D.I. building, causing equipment to malfunction across Seireitei. During a celebration in Soul Society, Kiyone and Sentaro wrestle. The New Captain Shunsuke Amagi arc Sentaro asks Ukitake if the supposed Menos Grande Invasion of Seireitei was a ruse. Kiyone asks how this is possible and Ukitake states that the only information they have is the announcements they have been receiving and that there have not been any sightings of Menos. He suggests that somebody is toying with them. Kiyone and Sentaro both praise Ukitake and immediately squabble over who is copying who. As Ukitake wonders who could manipulate them, Captain-Commander Yamamoto appears and reveals that he is responsible. Sentaro and Kiyone kneel before him. As the Gotei 13 hunts for Captain Shunsuke Amagi, Sentaro and Kiyone lead a group of troops through Seireitei. Sentaro informs Ukitake that they have completed preparations to begin the search, but he tells them to wait a little longer. Kiyone points out that they have received several orders to head out. Ukitake states that he knows this, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Yoruichi Shihoin. Kiyone and Sentaro accompany Ukitake on the raid of the Bakkoto manufacturing facility. Arrangcar arc Sentaro, Kiyone, and Orihime Inoue eavesdrop as Rukia requests that Captain Ukitake open the training grounds so that she and Orihime may train for the coming war. When Ukitake notices Orihime, Sentaro grabs her and presents her to the captain, claiming to have brought her to meet him. Kiyone angrily shouts that it was her who brought Orihime. Sentaro then overs Ukitake another cup of tea, but Kiyone stops him, stating that they agreed to do rock-paper-scissors to determine who would bring the tea. Sentaro replies that he who makes the first move wins. The pair fall silent as Orihime talks to Ukitake and Rukia. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Kiyone listens as Sentaro informs Ukitake that Ichigo has defeated Kugo Ginjo and that Ichigo is okay. The 10 Thousand Year Blood War arc Kiyone and Sentarō notice the giant pillars of blue flame caused by the Wandenreich incursion. As Kiyone wonders how many of them there are, Rukia passes them by. Kiyone asks her where she is going and Rukia tells them that the enemy is likely at the base of the pillars. After she leaves, Kiyone and Sentaro glance at each other and then head out. She and Sentaro are among the Gotei 13 officers who move out to deal with the Wandenreich. During the Wandenreich's second assault, Kiyone and Sentaro witness the transformation of the Seireitei from within the forest outside of the city's borders. Alerted by the sudden change, both assistants run to a nearby shrine to inform Ukitake about the attack. The next day, Kiyone and Sentarō follow Ukitake to Kisuke Urahara's laboratory, where they congratulate him on his successful treatment of the wounded 11th Division members. When Sentarō notes Ukitake is the best at healing despite being sick not being something to be proud of, Kiyone angrily berates him for phrasing it this way. Later, after the Soul King's death, when the worlds start collapsing, a saddened Kiyone watches as Ukitake calls upon the power of Mimihagi to replace the Soul King. When Yhwach manages to absorb Mimihagi, Sentarō and Kiyone see Ukitake collapse as Mimihagi is forcibly drawn out of him and rush over to him in concern. Ten years after the defeat of Yhwach, Kiyone has become the 4th Division lieutenant under Captain Isane Kotetsu and attends the promotion ceremony of Rukia to captain of the 13th Division. When Isane attempts to take the steam out of a confrontation between Kenpachi Zaraki and Suì-Fēng, Kiyone tells Isane not to be subservient to others. Video Games Kiyone Kotetsu appears in the following video games: *Bleach: Blade Battlers *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd *Bleach: Soul Carnival *Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom *Bleach: Flame Bringer *Bleach: Heat the Soul *Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 *Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 *Bleach: The Shattered Blade *Bleach: The Blade of Fate *Bleach: Dark Souls *Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami *Bleach: Versus Crusade *Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou *Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society *Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii *Bleach: Brave Souls *Bleach: Paradise Lost Quotes *I care about Rukia more than you do Sentaro! *We we're here the whole time captain Relationships Jushiro Ukitake Rukia Kuchiki Isane Kotetsu Sentaro Kotsubaki Sui-Feng Knownable Relatives *'Isane Kotetsu' (Older Sister) Trivia *Her birthday is September 22. *She doesn't appear in any of the Bleach films. *In the second opening to the Bleach anime, despite being shown only briefly, Kiyone has silver colored hair like Isane. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Chinami Nishimura (2005 – Present) *'English' : Cindy Robinson (2007 – Present) all information on Kiyone Kotetsu came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kiyone_Kotetsu Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females